The Prince and I
by Spartins1988
Summary: A series of one shots involving Britt Westbourne and Nikolas Cassadine
1. Come Stay With Me

"So you're sure you're okay with taking him for the weekend?" Nikolas asked his grandmother

"Of course I'm sure. You go and do you for the weekend and me and Spencer will have a good time together. I have lots of things planed for us to do."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you two Monday."

Spencer went over to his father and gave him a big hug and was given on in return.

"You be good for Grandma Leslie okay?"

"Okay dad."

Nikolas watched his son and grandmother walk off into the distance. He deiced to finish what was left from his coffee and then left some bills on the table he was seated at. Once he left Kelly's he realized he had nothing to do. He thought maybe a walk around would help clear his mind. Ever since he saw AJ kiss Liz the night of the fireworks he had been a mess. Maybe it was time to come to terms with the fact Liz moved on and he should too. After a few minutes of aimless walking he found himself on the docks. That's when he heard the sounds of someone sniffling. When he looked over at the nearby bench he saw Britt the girl he met on Fourth of July sitting on there with her head in her hands.

"Britt?" Nikolas asked.

Britt quickly lifted her head up and saw Nikolas standing a few feet from her.

"Oh Nikolas hi." She said quickly wiping her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yes…actually…no. I just got kicked out of where I've been staying."

"How come?"

"I don't think I told you but I've been staying with my baby's father's girlfriend. I got into a fight with her and her gay roommate Felix and this afternoon and they basically kicked me out. I didn't even have time to grab all my stuff."

"That's horrible."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do. The hospital said they couldn't afford to pay me for being on maternity this long. So I have no money coming in. I mean I have savings but with no money coming in I'll be broke in no time. And my baby is due in 5 months. What kind of mother doesn't have a home to bring her baby to?!" Britt said as she started to sob.

"Hey come here." Nikolas said as he pulled her into his arms.

Britt tried to fight her tears but she just couldn't. She felt like a fool for crying in front of him but it did feel nice to have someone hold her.

"It will be okay, we'll figure something out." Nikolas told her as he rubbed her back.

That's when it hit him. Why doesn't Britt stay with him? He has plenty of room and the place will feel less lonely with someone else in it. Nikolas gently let go of Britt and had her look at him.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come stay with me?"

Britt blinked her eyes a couple of times before she again went to wipe her eyes. But before she could Nikolas pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I can't come stay with you."

"Why not?"

"Well for one this is only the second time we've been in each other's company."

She said wiping her eyes.

"So? It will give us a chance to get to know each other more."

"Are you sure I mean like I said we barely no each other."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well it's very nice of you but I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"It's not a burden I promise."

"Plus the stuff that I have that's not in storage is at Sabrina and Felix's and I have to go get my things from there that is if they'll let me."

"Like I said it's not a burden so don't worry about it. And I can get my butler to go and get your things and bring them back to my place. "

"Nikolas this is beyond generous I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Nikolas got up from the bench and looked down at Britt.

"There's no need to repay me. Just say you'll come stay with me." Nikolas said as he extended his hand to her.

"…Yes I'll come stay with you." Britt said with a smile before she grabbed Nikolas's hand and walked off the docks with him.


	2. Chaple of Love

The day had finally come. The day that Britt Westbourne would marry her true love Nikolas Cassadine. The night before she could barely sleep she was so excited. Everything had fallen into place and she couldn't help but look back on the last few months and smile. Once Britt had found out that Brad wasn't the father of Ben and that some random man from a sperm bank was she was confused and upset. How could her mother not tell her she had used sperm from a sperm bank? In the end it didn't matter because Nikolas had offered to adopt Ben as his son. Her son soon became Ben Mikhail Cassadine. It was such a wonderful sweet gesture. Nikolas said that if they were to get married he wanted them to be a real family. He wanted to be Ben's father and for Spencer to have a brother and maybe someday in the future they could have could have their own child together.

Britt was now standing at the back of the church ready to walk down the aisle. Once she saw Robin reach the alter and stand in front of Sam she saw her turned around and gave her a big smile. Ever since Robin had escaped from Cassadine Island and Britt helped her get rid of Sabrina the Teenage Bitch they had become the best of friends. She saw what Nikolas saw in her. A kind good hearted human being. Then there was Sam. When she first met Britt she wasn't quick to judge her like everyone else. And after getting to know her more she realized she wasn't that different from her. They both had a messed up past and desperately wanted to make amends for it. Once Sam and Robin were in position Robin gave Britt a small nod letting her know she could start down the aisle. Britt started to make her slow descent down the aisle as a string quartet played the wedding march. When she looked up at the alter she saw Nikolas's eyes directly on her. At that moment it seemed like they were the only two people in the room. When she got to the alter her eyes never left Nikolas's not even when Robin reached over and grabbed the bouquet from her. Just as the priest was about to speak Nikolas took Britt's hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Britt Westbourne and Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine. There are A very lucky few of us who can find that person: someone who helps us carry our burdens and achieve our dreams, just as we, in turn, help them. It is a rare and wondrous occasion when we realize that we have found someone to build a life with; and such an occasion should be celebrated, solemnly and joyfully, among friends and family. When we touch one another, when we kiss and make love, we do not embrace only the body. We touch the spirit as well. The union of such love is sacred and beautiful, but the union of souls is forever. Even when death separates you, that bond will remain. Nothing is more eternal then two people who are each other's soul mates. If there is anyone here who has reasons why these two should not be lawfully wed speak now or forever hold you're peace."

Nikolas and Britt looked out at their friends and family. No one seemed to object. Not even Liz.

"Since no one seems to object, my I have the rings please?" The priest said.

Nikolas turned to his brother Lucky who handed him Britt's wedding band. Britt then turned to Robin who already had the ring out for her.

"Now for the reciting of the vows." The priest said as he motioned for Britt to go first.

Britt looked longingly into Nikola's eyes as she began to recite the vows she learned a few weeks prior.

"I, Britt Westbourne take the, Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, where I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in rich times and in poor times, in sick times and in healthy times, where I will love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life"

Britt took the ring Robin gave her and placed it on Nikolas's waiting finger. At this point she didn't know how she was holding her tears in.

"Nikolas?" The priest said as he waited for Nikolas to now say his vows.

"I, Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine take the, Britt Westbourne to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, where I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in rich times and in poor times, in sick times and in healthy times, where I will love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life"

Nikolas took the ring in his hand and placed it on Britt's finger.

"Well I-"

"Wait I'd like to say something." Britt told the priest.

"Go ahead." He responded.

Britt grabbed Nikolas's hands and held them tightly to her hers.

"Before I met you I was a mess. I was so broken and lonely. And my whole life all I ever wanted was for someone to love me. And I was starting to think that no one would." Britt admitted as tears started to now fall freely from her eyes.

Nikolas pulled one of his hands away from Britt's and brought it to her face to caress her cheek and catch some of the tear drops. Britt used her free hand to gently caress the arm that caressing her cheek.

"I… I never felt like I was good enough. I had given up on love and I had definitely given up on myself. But that all changed the day I met you. " Britt confessed as more tears fell. "You found a broken crying pregnant woman one fourth of July night and you let her into your world. You became my friend when I had no one and you gave me a place to stay when I had no home. You even helped me deliver my baby. And even after all that and all my lies you still let me in Ben stay with you. You were still my friend and you eventually wanted to be more. You wanted Ben to be your son and you wanted me to be your wife. And more importantly Nikolas….you saved my life." She choked out. "Without you I probably wouldn't be here. You, you gave me a reason to live. And for that I will be forever grateful."

Nikolas wanted to say something, anything but he was at a loss for words.

"If there is nothing left you two would like to say I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nikolas grabbed Britt's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their family and friends stood up and began to clap for Britt and Nikolas as they continued to kiss.

"I love you baby." Nikolas said as he came up for air.

"I love you too."


	3. I Wish You'd Step Back From that Ledge

**I Wish You Would Step Back From that Ledge**

Nikolas was beyond upset. He had just gotten into it with Liz again.

_"I chose AJ. You need to except that and just leave me the hell alone!" _

The feeling he got from the words that echoed through his mind felt as if somebody was repeatedly stabbing his brain with a knife. He was so hurt and so upset he didn't know what he was going to do. He decided that he needed fresh air because right now he felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. Nikolas made his way up to the top of the GH roof but when he got there he saw out of the corner of his eye a glimpse of a woman.

"Oh sorry miss. I didn't realize anyone was up here." Nikolas said.

When Nikolas looked over at the girl more closely he saw her standing on the ledge of the building.

"Miss are you okay?" Nikolas asked her as he stepped closer to the dark haired girl.

"Don't step any closer or I swear to god I'll do it!" The girl screamed though her tears as she turned to look at the man who was behind her.

"Okay, okay I'm stepping back." Nikolas told her as he put his hands up and started to take a few slow steps back from her.

The woman turned around and lowered her head as she looked out at the city below.

"My names Nikolas…what's yours?"

The girl stood there quietly for a few seconds before she rasped out "my name is Britt."

"Okay…Britt… do you want to tell me why your standing on the ledge?"

Britt stood there for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke.

I'm just…um I'm kinda having a bad day. I uh found out I was pregnant this morning."

Nikolas decided to just stand there and not say anything. He thought it would be better if he let her speak uninterrupted. Maybe this way she could let out what's upsetting her and perhaps she would choose not to jump.

"It was completely unexpected. I mean I haven't been with a guy in over a month and we were only together one time. But being an OB I know that sometimes once is all it takes. Anyway I thought I would go tell my ex. I thought he'd want to know but when I went to find him he was with his new girlfriend. I overheard him say he was glad we were over. That he couldn't keep dating slutty trash like me. And I don't know if it's all these hormones or whatever but just hearing what he said. It just really hurt. So I went back to my office and thought about calling my Mother. But that turned out be a big mistake." Britt said as she choked back a sob. I thought that just once, just ONCE my mom would be happy for me. And say "Briita meine liebschen I'm so happy for you!" "But no. All she was concerned about is if it was a boy. Then when I told her I didn't know yet and she said that my father would only want a grandson. Someone to carry on his legacy. But when I told her that either way he had me she said…you know your father never wanted you. That she promised him a boy but instead they got me."

Nikolas intently listened as Britt told him her sob story. The more she went on the sorrier he felt for her.

"I've spent my whole life trying to get my mother and father's approval. And even now I still don't have it! What more do I have to do to make them love me!? To make anyone love me! Do you know what it feels like to go through your whole life unloved?" Britt asked him.

"I'm sure someone out there loves you." Nikolas reassured her.

"No, no one loves me! Not my mother not my father not my ex or any of the other men I dated. No one loves me!" Britt screamed at the top of her lungs as she sobbed.

"What about your baby? Your unborn child. Think about what you're doing if you jump. You could start over. Create a new life, a life with your baby. But you can't do that if you jump."

Britt continued to sob as Nikolas slowly walked closer to her.

"Please don't jump," Nikolas pleaded with her.

Britt looked down at the busy city of Port Charles that was beneath her. She could take the easy way out. She could just jump and end it all. She shifted her body a little forward and was about to let herself fall to her death. But just as she was about to do it her body gave out and she fell backwards into Nikolas's waiting arms. And that's when she immediately broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Nikolas tightly wrapped his arms around her and Britt did everything in her power to break free. She started pounding on his chest and tried to push herself free. But Nikolas wouldn't let her go.

"Shhh it's okay."

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She violently cried as she thrashed about.

Nikolas held her tighter till she finally gave in and let herself sob into his arms. They ended up standing there for at least a half an hour. Nikolas would every now and then gently rub Britt's back as she continued to cry. But a half hour later Britt's cries stopped. When she felt strong enough she pulled her head away from Nikolas's chest. It gave Nikolas a chance to get a real good look at her. Aside from having streaks of mascara down her face she looked beautiful. How could someone as beautiful as her want to commit suicide? Sure life seemed bad but things would turn up.

"Come on, how about I get you home, cleaned up, and to bed okay? I'll even make you something to eat?"

Britt sheepishly nodded. "Okay."

And that's what he did. He took Britt home, washed all the makeup and tears off her face, and made her a good warm meal. Once she had finished eating he stayed with her till she fell asleep. After that he left her a note with his number and wrote that he had to go home to his son but he'd be back the next day to see how she was. But if she needed any before then to call him. And just like the note said he came back the very next day and then the next and then the next. And soon Britt became great friends and eventually the girlfriend of the man who helped pull her back from that ledge.


	4. I Was Having Your Baby

**I Was Having Your Baby**

"What is he doing here? What is Felix doing here?" Britt yelled.

"I'm here because Brad told me you were lying about him being Ben's father. And I had to see the proof first hand."

"No you need to leave. This doesn't concern you."

Nikolas was about to agree with Britt when Ellie walked out of the lab.

"Well I have the results."

"And..?" Britt said impatiently.

"The tests don't lie. I've checked and double checked and I'm sorry but Brad is not the father of your son." Ellie truthfully spoke.

"What?!" Britt said as she ripped the paper out of Ellie's hands to get a good look at it. "This can't be! I was there when my mother implanted the embryo in me. She said that Brad gave her his sperm. That she convinced him to give up a sperm donation." Britt said as she read over the results.

"What are you talking about? You and I both know your mother paid me off to be the pretend donor. She never actually used my sperm." Brad replied.

"Seems like once again the wicked witch of the Westbourne has lied. Surprise, surprise." Felix said with a big smile on his face.

Britt was so angry that she felt like lunging at Felix. Nikolas could sense this and put his hand on Britt's shoulder.

"There's no need for name calling." Nikolas said.

"Britt lied again. I'm just being real. She's wicked and a liar. You may not see it but I do."

"Ellie are you sure that you did the test right?" Nikolas asked.

"Mr. Cassadine I'm sorry. I double checked and it still said Brad's not the father."

"But I was there. I was there and my mother said she used Brad's sperm! She took my egg and Brad's sperm and made the embryo that she implanted in me!" Britt said kind of angrily.

"Hmm sounds like another lie." Felix exclaimed.

That's when it hit Britt. How did her Mother even get Brad's Sperm? Her mom never really explained how it happened that it just did. So is it true? Did she really lie to her? It must be true since the test says Brad's not the father. And her mom is known for lying her pants off. Britt was beyond furious. She had to go home. She had to find out the truth. Britt folded up the paper and made a bee line for the elevator.

"Britt wait up!" Nikolas yelled as he raced after her.

**GHGHGHGH**

"Britt slow down!" Nikolas yelled as they entered Wyndermere.

Britt walked into the living room where her parents and Robin were.

"Britta where did you two go off in such a hurry earlier?" Britt's mom asked.

"What did you do?" Britt screamed as she charged at her mother, throwing her against the wall.

"Britta what the-"

"You lied to me! You lied! Brad's not the father!" Britt screamed as she threw the paper at her mom and let her go.

Dr. O picked the paper up off the ground and read it. You could tell she was displeased by what was on the paper.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. O asked shaking the paper in her daughters face.

"This is the test that Brad had done. Apparently he was tired of lying and wanted the truth to come out. So this test got me wondering who the hell my baby's father is. I mean it's definitely not Patrick's." Britt said as she started walking back and forth from one side of the room to the other. "And it can't be Brad's I mean the test proves it's not him."

"Britta listen…"

"No you listen! I want the truth. I want you to tell me who my baby's father is."

Her mother looked over at her father Faison and then over to Robin who had a completely surprised look on her face. She had to come up with something quick. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet anyway.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH GOD DAMN IT!" Britt screamed at the top of her lungs as she once again rammed her mother into the wall holding onto her by the end of her collar.

"Britta don't talk to your-"

"Shut up father this has nothing to do with you!" Britt yelled at him.

Faison got up from his spot on the couch and was going to pull Britt off her mother but Nikolas walked over to him and put his hand in front of him to stop him.

"Britt don't do this." Nikolas pleaded with his friend.

"I need to know the truth!" Britt yelled as she yanked on her mother's collar tighter.

"Britta…you're…choking…me."

"I don't care I want the truth!"

Lisle felt like she could no longer breathe. Finally having enough she used all her strength to push her daughter off of her which sent Britt crashing into the nearby table.

"Fine you want to know the truth?! Here's the truth. He's little Cesar's father!" Dr. O said as she pointed at Nikolas.

Being completely thrown for a loop Britt, Nikolas, Faison, and Robin all in unison said "What…?"

"That's not possible I didn't even know Nikolas back when you were trying to get me pregnant. I mean how did you…there's just no way." Britt said completely dumbfounded.

"Maybe I should go…" Robin said as she was about to walk to out of the living room.

"No stay. My Britta wants the truth to come out and I want you all to be here. "Dr. O said.

Britt's mother walked over to the couch and took a seat. She spread her arms out on the top of the couch to get herself in a more comfortable position.

"It was quit brilliant actually. You see on Cassadine Island Helena made sure there were blood samples and sperm samples of all her sons and her grandson. Don't ask me how she got the sperm samples but she did. She wanted them there in case something came up, what I don't know. Back when Jerry wanted to move Robin to Cassadine Island he sent me down to scope out the place and make sure it was safe. When I was rummaging around the lab making sure everything was in place I came across the sperm samples. And that's when it hit me! I needed a sperm donor for you and there was this sperm just sitting there collecting dust."

"Wait is that why you were so dead set about me not hanging around Nikolas." Britt asked as she tried to absorb everything her mother just revealed.

"I figured if you started spending time together that he might get attached to little Cesar-"

"Ben Mother. His name is Benjamin!"

Dr. O ignored her comment and continued on.

"And that once the baby was born and got older that it would be a matter of time before Nikolas might start to wonder why he looked so familiar. That he could see this strong resemblance in your son but wasn't sure what the resemblance was." She said looking at Nikolas. "Then maybe he'd start asking questions and I couldn't have that!" Lisle said shaking her head.

"This can't be possible. I mean my sperm sample? Do you hear yourself?" Nikolas asked.

"It's the truth."

"Well I'm sorry if I seem to be having a hard time believing you it's just your known for lying." Nikolas said at Britt walked up to his side.

"I have proof." Lisle said.

"Proof what proof mother?"

Dr. O got up from the couch and left the room. A minute later she came back with an envelope and handed it to Britt.

"What's this? "Britt asked.

"It's the constitution Gott verdammt what do you think it is? You wanted proof and this is it."

Britt slowly opened up the envelope and pulled out the folded paper. When she opened it up she read aloud the results on it.

"Mother of Baby Westbourne- Britt Westbourne. Father of Baby Westbourne- Nikolas Cassadine."

Britt looked up at Nikolas and then handed it to him so he could see it with his own two eyes. Nikolas read it over a couple of times before he handed it back to Britt.

"Are you sure this is real?" He asked Britt.

"It looks real to me." She said.

Nikolas grabbed the paper from Britt and then went over to the door where Robin was standing and handed the paper to her.

"What do you think?" Nik asked his friend.

Robin took the paper from Nikolas and read it over.

"This looks legit to me." She said.

"This can't be happening. I mean this is insane! I mean yes the test looks real and all but this is just nuts! I mean sperm samples just just sitting in some lab on Cassadine Island? This sounds crazier then my father is."

"Hey I am not crazy!" Fasion yelled to his daughter.

"Right because kidnapping a woman and faking her death so you can one day get her mother to love you is completely sane!"

"Listen here little lady you don't know what kind of relationship me and Anna have."

"Ha you call that a relationship? That cow won't even give you the time of day!" Dr. O said while laughing.

"Your just jealous that you will never get the love from me that Anna gets!"

"Me jealous? geben Sie mireine verdammtepause!"

"Hey could we all just shut up for a moment! Britt yelled.

"Why don't we go talk about this in my room." Nikolas suggested as he walked up to Britt and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Okay." Britt said in a low voice.

Once the two of them were out of the room Dr. O started to yell at Fasion.

"I can't believe you think i'd be jealous of that cow! Ihre verrückten!"

**GHGHGHGH**

"I can't believe this is happening..." Britt said as her and Nikolas sat on his bed.

"Well in a way this does make a little sense."

"How so?" Britt asked him as she was slightly confused.

"Well I never thought Ben looked that much like you." Nikolas said as he picked a picture up off the night stand of him, Britt, and Ben. "His eyes always kind of reminded me of my mothers."

"And look at his smile." Britt said as she pointed to the picture. "I don't know how i didn't see it before but that is definitely your smile. No wonder he looks so handsome. He got all your good looks."

"I'm sure as he gets more older he'll look more like you."

" I hope not. I want my baby to stay beautiful."

"Are you implying your ugly?"

"I guess I am. Why don't you see it?"

"All i see is a beautiful young woman who i was lucky enough to have in my life." Nikolas said as he looked sweetly into her eyes.

Britt smiled at him. Before they knew it they both were kissing each other. It at first was slow and sensual but very quickly became heated. Finally after what felt like several minutes of kissing Britt and Nikolas pulled away from each.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now. But I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Britt nodded as Nikolas rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Will get through this together." Nikolas said as he pulled Britt in for a hug. "Will get through this together."

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the long wait! I did this as a response to a challenge on my Britt and Nikolas site. The challenge was to write who the father of Ben was. So I made Nikolas his father. I posted this on my site but forgot to post it here. :/ I'm working on another Brik one shot and will have it up soon. Also if you want to join my Britt and Nikolas site i'll leave the link on my profile. :)


	5. She's Having a Baby

_**All change, she's having a baby all change, she's having a baby been dreaming about it so long and now that the moment has come the fears of the past are all gone-**_

"Here you go. One extra bacon extra cheese French fry cheese burger with a side of extra fries and a heaping amount of sour cream." Mike said as he placed the plate down in front of Britt. "And for my favorite grandson a plain cheese burger with a side of fries.

"Thanks Mike."

"Yeah thanks Grandpa!" Spencer said he took a bite of his burger the moment the plate touched the table.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Could I trouble you for another cranberry juice?" Britt said making an uncomfortable smile as she felt bad for making Mike have to go back in the kitchen.

"Don't worry sweety it's no trouble. I'll be back in a second with your drink."

"Thank you."

Before Mike walked off he looked over at Nikolas and asked him if he wanted anything. Nikolas said no and Mike went off to the kitchen to get Britt her juice.

"This is so good!" Britt said as she took a huge bite of her burger. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I feel bad Spencer and I are eating and you're not having something."

"It's okay I had a big lunch."

"Well you should at least try some of my fries. There to die for!" Britt said taking one of her fries and dipping it in some sour cream.

"Okay but just one. You're eating for two now so you need all the food you can get."

Nikolas took the fry from Britt and immediately ate it.

"What do you think?" Britt asked her husband.

"It was good."

Britt gave Nik a smile before she took a sip of the remaining juice that was in her glass. A few seconds later Mike showed up with Britt's new drink. Just as he set it down he saw Britt eyeing the floor.

"Did anyone spill there drink on the floor?" Britt asked.

"I don't think so." Nikolas said.

"Okay well then I think my water just broke."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure Nikolas."

"Does that mean Britt's going to have the baby?" Spencer asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Mhmm." Britt said as she felt a contraction go through her.

"We better get you to the hospital." Nikolas said as he got up from the table.

"You two go and I'll watch Spencer." Mike said.

"Aww but Dad can't I come with you guys?"

As Nikolas was helping Britt up from her chair he thought about bringing his son with him. But he figured it might be better if he stayed with his Grandfather.

"You know what buddy I think it's better you say here with Grandpa Mike okay?"

"But I wanna be there to see my baby brother or sister when there born."

"I Know buddy but we don't know when the baby will come so it's better you stay here."

"Okay." Spencer said with a sad look on his face.

GHGHGHGHGH

"I need a doctor!" Nikolas called out as the got off the hospital elevator.

Epiphany was going over some charts when she heard Nikolas's voice. She then looked up to see him and Britt coming towards the nurse's station. Britt was holding her stomach and was slightly hunched over.

"Someone get me a wheelchair!" Pip yelled as she rushed over to the couple.

"We were eating at Kellys when she went into labor." Nikolas said.

A nurse came over with a wheel chair and Nikolas helped her sit down in it.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Epiphany asked Britt.

"!2 minutes."

"Did you have your bloody show yet?"

"Mhhmmm." Britt said as she felt another contraction coming. "Yowzers this hurts!"

GHGHGHGHGH

A few minutes passed and Britt was already in a hospital room hooked up to a fetal monitor. Epiphany said that Dr. Lee would be down shortly so Britt and Nikolas sat patiently waiting for her arrival.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually going to give birth to your baby!"

"Our baby." Nikolas corrected her.

"Our baby."

Nikolas leaned down and gave Britt a passionate kiss just as Dr. Lee walked into the room. Once they noticed her presence they stopped kissing.

"How you feeling?" Dr. Lee asked Britt.

"I'm okay I think. I'm in some really bad pain but that's to be expected. I mean I'm an OB. I've told tons of woman what to expect during labor but it's a whole different story when you're the one who's actually in labor." She said lightly clutching her stomach as the pains started to feel worse.

"Well let's just check these readings out."

"Oka- Oh god. Oh god!" Britt grabbed onto Nikolas's hand and squeezed super tight. "Nikolas? Nikolas!"

"It's Okay Britt I'm right here it's going to be okay."

Dr. Lee quickly walked over to the fetal monitor and took a look at the readings that were coming out. She was prepared to tell Britt and Nikolas that the readings looked good, that she was just experiencing some very bad labor pains, but that's when she noticed some abnormalities. Before she could even absorb what she was reading the machines started to go off.

"What's going on? Why are the machines beeping like that?" Mr. Cassadine asked.

Dr. Lee checked the readings again and then rushed out of the room.

"I need someone to get OR 1 prepped right away!" Kelly yelled.

Britt immediately started to panic. What was going on with her baby? Why was she in so much pain? She turned to look at Nikolas and she could see the worried look on his face. She then looked over at the machines but couldn't see anything that would tell her what's going on. Dr. Lee walked back into the room and started to get Britt ready so she could move her to the OR.

"Britt listen to me, I need you to stay calm okay? We're going to take you up to the OR."

"But, but why? What's wrong with my baby?!" She franticly yelled.

"We don't know yet but we will find out when we get to the OR."

Kelly started to wheel Britt out of her hospital room and to the elevator. Nikolas followed them not wanting to leave Britt's side. When the elevator doors opened up they pushed Britt inside. Nikolas was going to walk in when Kelly stopped him.

"We'll have a nurse come and get you and bring you to the OR waiting room. Until then we need you to stay down here. "

"No I need Nikolas. I can't do this without him." Britt cried.

"Don't worry baby I'll be right behind you!" He said just before the elevators closed.

Nikolas couldn't stand it. Something was wrong with his wife and child and he felt helpless. He didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"Nikolas!"

Nikolas turned around to see his mother and son walking towards him.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I went to Kelly's to grab dinner and Mike told me Britt went into labor. I figured you could use your mom right now and Spencer really wanted to be here."

When her son didn't respond back right away she knew there was something was wrong.

"Hey Spencer I'm kinda thirsty so why don't you go get us some drinks from that vending machine over there." Laura said as she pulled out a couple bills from her purse. Spencer took them and ran off to the nearby vending machine.

"Okay tell me what's going on."

"I don't know mom. One minute everything was fine and the next Britt was being rushed to the OR."

"Well why aren't you with her?" Laura asked.

"They told me to wait for a nurse to come and get me and that they'd bring me to the OR waiting room. "

"Well don't you worry honey I'm sure everything will be fine. And if you'd like me and Spencer can stay with you."

Nikolas nodded.

GHGHGHGH

During the time that it took for a nurse to come down and a bring Nikolas, Spencer, and Laura to the OR waiting room, Laura managed to call her mother and Alexis. When Alexis came she had Sam, Jason, Molly, and Kristina with her. After they arrived Lesly showed up. All there for moral support. Even Luke somehow found out and came down to the hospital. But even with all his relatives there he still felt worried. Even more so when a nurse didn't come to tell him what was going on.

"Look at him. I just feel so awful. I wish we could do something. Sam said as she watched her cousin sit hunched over in silence.

"I think all we can do is just be here for him and that's what we're doing." Jason replied.

"I know it's just I've been there before. We've been there before. That constant worry. The not knowing if your child is going to live or die. I mean he already went through that when Courtney gave birth to Spencer. This has to be killing him having to relive all that again." Sam said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jason lifted his arm up so he could wrap it around Sam's body. "I know but I'm sure everything will be okay."

Across from Sam, her mother was sitting next to Luke.

"I wish I could say something to him but I just don't know what I could say to make him feel better. Maybe there is nothing I could say."

"Don't you worry Natasha he's a Cassadine and Cassadine's are strong and always pull through. Don't forget his baby is half Cassadine. That being said I bet I bet your grand niece or nephew is doing just fine."

"You think?" Alexis said as she looked at Nikolas.

Luke saw her looking at Nikolas and nodded. "I do."

Alexis gave a weak smile as Luke got up from his spot on the couch.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to talk to Nik see how he's fairing."

Luke walked over to where Nikolas was sitting and took the vacant spot next to him.

"How you holding up?" Luke asked.

Nik sat in silence for a second before he said. "I'm doing okay."

"You know it's okay if you're not. This is a tough ordeal you have to go through. And no one would think less of you if you weren't okay. "

"I'm fine Luke." Nikolas said not taking his eyes off the floor.

When it became apparent that Nikolas just wanted to be alone with his thoughts Luke said. "Well if you need me son I'm here. We all are." Luke was about to get up when he saw Epiphany walk into the room. Nikolas saw her too and within seconds the whole family was standing by Pip.

"Nikolas…the baby is in a breech presentation. It's coming out backwards."

"Okay…so what does that mean?" Nikolas asked as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"…The baby's head is caught. It's too soon to tell but were doing everything we can." Epiphany promised before walking off.

Luke who was standing behind Nik put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Luke doesn't handle these types of situations well but he was trying. Nikolas all but crying a quiet bucket of tears shrugged Luke's hand away and went back to where he was sitting.

GHGHGHGHGH

Up in the OR Dr. Lee was working hard to ensure the safety of Britt and her baby.

"Where's my husband? Where's Nikolas! I can't do this without him." Britt cried.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." A nurse said.

"Britt listen to me I'm going to need you to stop pushing." Dr. Lee said.

"No I can't. I can't. I gotta get it out I gotta get it out." She loudly cried.

"I need you to stop pushing with your contractions. You not doing yourself or the baby any good."

"I can't I just can't!" Britt said as she used all her might to sit up causing her leg to jerk out and knock over a medical stool.

When they went to put Britt under she tried to fight Kelly and the nurses. But in the end they won out and within seconds she was out. Dr. Lee was going to do whatever it took to save Britt and her unborn child.

GHGHGHGHGHGH

Twenty minutes went by and Nikolas still hadn't heard anything else from a nurse about his wife and child. He was getting discouraged which made him feel more anxious.

_Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father._

Nikolas didn't know what he would do if one of them didn't make it. Or god forbid both of them. He couldn't live without them.

_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left._

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking.

Inside it felt like Nikolas's soul was crying but on the outside he was as cold as stone. You would almost not know he was hurting if you didn't know him or see the tears that fell moments ago. Maybe he was all cried out? He cried when Spencer was born. He cried when Courtney died and when Emily died. Hell he even cried when he found out Aiden wasn't his. So maybe he was just tapped out of tears. Or maybe he loved Britt and there child so much that he knew if he cried he'd never stop. That he'd break down.

_Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't._

He should have told Britt he loved her before she went up to the OR. He should have said it every moment he was with her. But he didn't. It was killing him to think there were all these things he never said or things they never did together. His wife and child were up in the OR fighting for their life and all he could think about is how he'll never get to take them to Italy. How they might not make it and he'll miss out on so many things with them.

_Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away._

_Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand._

He also thought back to when they first met. Britt was in the park alone on Fourth of July after she found her boyfriend cheating on her with another woman. Spencer and he were looking to find a spot to watch the fireworks when they happened upon Britt. She was resting against the wall crying. She didn't even notice him till he said something. From then on there they were inseparable. They did everything together. He also remembered their first date. Spencer wanted to go to the movies so Britt said she'd love to have him come. Britt always loved Spencer like she was his own. And when he and Britt got married he promised her they'd have children of their own.

_(I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.)_

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things we should've said,  
That were never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't.

Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now.

Nikolas looked up to see Epiphany standing in front of him. She told him that Britt was out of the OR and in her room. Nikolas immediately got up from where was sitting and went to Britt's room. When he got there Britt was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Britt?" He said

Britt opened her eyes and smiled,

"Is….are you…are you both okay?"

Britt nodded." I'm perfectly fine and so is our little girl."

Nikolas at first smiled but then gave her a puzzled look. Did she just say a girl?"

"Babe it's a girl."

"We have a daughter?"

The Brunette nodded again. She was just about to speak when Robin came in holding their daughter.

"I thought you both might like to see your baby." Robin said as she walked up to them holding their little girl. "And I don't know if you want them to come in but your whole family is outside the door."

Britt put her arms out to hold her daughter and Robin set her down in them.

"I'm sure they'd love to see the baby if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

Robin opened the door to the hospital room letting Nikolas's family know they could come in. Spencer was the first one to enter and he made a bee line for the bed.

"Do I have a brother or a sister?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Well son you have sister." Nikolas told his oldest child.

"What are we going to call her?"

Britta looked up at Nikolas and then to his family. "Well if it's okay with you honey and your mother, I'd like to name her Nichole Lara Cassadine. "Nichole after you, the man who saved my life and Lara after the woman who's been more of a mother to me this past year then my own mother has in my entire life.

Nikolas felt again for the third tine that night tears form in his eyes. "It's okay with me. What do you think mom?"

Laura walked over to the bed to get a good look at her granddaughter. She was so beautiful. So with the biggest smile on her face she said. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Just when Nikolas thought he might lose the love of his life and their child the tables turned and they came out better then okay. And he was even thrown a cure when Britt said she wanted to name their child after him and his mother. With all his family here and his wife and child perfectly safe he could really say life was good.

* * *

Here's my lastest one shot! I got this idea from the John Hughes movie She's Having a Baby. I hope you liked it :)


	6. The Runaways

The Runaways

It was a warm summer in Greece. This had been the fourth summer that Britt had been coming to Greece. Each summer her mother would send her to live with the Cassadine's. During her time on Cassadine Island Britt became very close with Nikolas. They first started out as friends but then last summer they became something more. When Britt had to leave it was hard on Nikolas and her. But they managed to stay in touch. Britt was actually surprised her mother didn't find out about her and Nik. If her mother did she would be sent away and she'd never see her boyfriend again. So they did their best to keep their relationship hush, hush. They would usually sneak out into town to spend alone time together. Or they would go far out onto the beach where no one could see them. That's where they first made love. It was just as the sun was setting. The waves were crashing around them, the sand was warm and inviting, and it felt like they were the only people that were on that island. It was magical. Ever since that night they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was also surprised that Nikolas's family hadn't found out about them. Especially with all the sex they've been having lately. And boy have they been having a lot! And amidst all the sex she noticed she hadn't got her period. She also noticed she'd been not feeling too well. Britt just figured that her period was on its way since sometimes she gets really sick before or during it. She even thought it might be something she ate. But when she continued to feel lousy and her period wasn't popping up and it became apparent it wasn't something she ate she got really worried. So that morning she snuck out to the local drug store and bought herself a pregnancy test. She then went to one of the coffee shops nearby and used there bathroom so she could take the test. The test would take at least twenty minutes to tell her if she is pregnant or not. Britt looked at her watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed. Britt then picked up the box and read what it said on the back of it

"Take pregnancy test and immerse in urine. Did that already. Lay test flat down and wait twenty minutes. Also did that." Britt said as she read the back of the box aloud. "A positive test will have two red lines and a negative one will have one line."

Britt picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the test window. There were two red lines there. She was pregnant.

GHGHGHGH

"Nikolas?" Britt called out as she walked down the hall full of bedrooms.

After a few seconds she saw Nikolas pop his head out of one of the gust bedrooms. He put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. Puzzled she walked over to the room and Nikolas ushered her in and quickly shut and locked the bedroom door behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I was looking for you and while I was I could hear my Grandmothers voice coming from the vent in here. It sounds like she's talking to your mom."

"Why is she talking to my mom?"

Nikolas shrugged his shoulders. Curious Britt and Nikolas put their ears up to the vent to hear what was being said.

"Well I've been having one of our maids Consuelo spy on them and it's as you feared. So I'm not sure what you'd like me to do." There was some pause as Britt's mother, who was on the other line spoke. After a few moments Helena spoke again. "Don't you worry I'll make sure Britt's bags are packed for next Monday. I'll also have a car service set to bring her to the airport. I assume you'll have all her travel arrangements set up?" There was another pause and then Helen said. "Good. I'm sure my grandson will be upset too but there are plenty of other woman he can date. Mhmm we'll be in touch."

Britt pulled herself from the vent and ran her hand through her hair pulling it away from her face and then letting it fall from her fingers. She turned to look at the door for a minute as she tried to compose herself. When she couldn't she turned around to face Nikolas.

"What are we going to do?! I can't leave you!" Britt said as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey." Nikolas said as he led her over to the bed to sit down. "It will be okay. I'll talk to my uncle. I'm sure he can work something out."

"Nikolas can I talk to you?" She asked him as she looked at the floor.

"Of course."

Britt wiped her eyes before she looked up at her boyfriend "Well the reason you couldn't find me is because I snuck out to the drug store. See I haven't been feeling well lately…"

"I know you said you thought it might be something you ate recently." Nikolas said as he rubbed her back.

"Mhmm but since I've been getting sick for a while now I figured it was probably something else. So I went to the drug store and I got myself a pregnancy test. I had been feeling really lousy lately and I figured it could have been because of my period. But then I realized that I was wicked late. That I should have gotten my period weeks ago. So I got the test and I took it."

"Mhmm." Nikolas said.

"And I'm pregnant."

Nikolas blinked his eyes a few times. What did she just say? "What did you just say?" Nikolas asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's what I thought you said."

"I know this sounds like its coming out of left field but we have been having a lot of sex lately. So it's not out of the realm of possibility. And I know the timing sucks…. Now that my mom is taking me away from you!" Britt cried on the last part.

Nikolas pulled Britt into his arms while she cried. This couldn't be happening. The same day they found out Britt's mother wanted her gone from Cassadine Island, they find out Britta is pregnant. What would they do? Even though right now Britt being pregnant was a shock he knew he couldn't leave her. He wouldn't. He loved her. But when it came time for Britt to go what would they do? There had to be a way they could get her to stay.

"Don't worry we'll figure this all out."

"How?" Britt asked. "If my mom finds out she'll kill me!"

Britt pulled herself from Nikolas's arms and got up from the bed and started pacing around.

"I don't know but we will. And I promise I won't let your mom kill you."

The pregnant brunette continued to pace the length of the room a couple of times before an idea hit her.

"We'll run away!"

"What?"

Britt sat down on the bed next to Nikolas "We'll run away. It will be great! We can go somewhere where no one will find us."

"Yeah but where would we go?"

"I don't know what about America? There's so many beautiful places there! And didn't you say your mother lives there." Britt said.

"Well I think that's where she lives. Like I told you before I've never met her."

"So then let's go meet her!"

"Britt I don't even know where in the US she lives."

"So we'll figure it out. Didn't Stefan always say that your mom never wanted to leave you that she had too?" Britt asked.

"Yes that's what he said."

"Then I don't see why she wouldn't want to see you. I'm sure your uncle has her address somewhere in his office."

"Britt I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Please." Britt pleaded as she started to cry. "We have to figure out something or my mom will take me away!"

Nikolas pulled Britt into his arms and started to rub her back. "Don't worry we'll figure something out."

GHGHGHG

After getting Britt calmed down Nikolas went into Stefan's office in hopes he'd find an address or something that would lead him to his mother. While looking through one of the drawers in his uncles desk he heard someone clearing there throat. This caused him to look up to see who was there.

"Nikolas?"

"Stefan."

"What are you doing in my office?" The older Cassadine asked.

The room stayed silent for a few moments till Nikolas responded back "I was looking for my mother's address…"

Stefan raised an eye brow in surprise. "Why are you looking for that?"

"Well I don't know if you heard but grandmother and Britt's mom want to send her away."

"Your grandmother had mentioned something about that. Still doesn't explain why you want your mother's address."

"Britt and I are running away. If we don't I might never see her again." Nikolas said as he took a pause. "So Britt thought we could run away to my mothers."

"You really think that's a wise idea?"

"I don't know but I can't lose her. Not now. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure were together"

Even though Stefan thought what his nephew was doing was a little rash he knew he couldn't stop him. He also thought there was something his nephew wasn't telling him but he wouldn't press him on it. He would give him the address but it didn't mean that Nikolas's mother would accept him with arms wide open. And he couldn't guarantee that his mother wouldn't go looking for them. Once Helena found out her grandson was missing with his girlfriend she'd probably send out a search party. Britt's mother too.

"Here's her address. I'm assuming she still lives there." Stefan said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Nikolas.

"Thanks."

"You know you both don't have to run away. There's other ways around this."

There was a long pause till Nikolas said. "At this point I don't think there is."

He wanted to believe that he could tell his uncle everything and he'd make it so Britt could stay but he knew even Stefan couldn't get his grandmother to reason with them. Let alone Britt's mother. There was only one option and that was to run away

GHGHGHGH

Two days had gone by since they found out Britt was pregnant and about to be shipped off. There wasn't much time to plan their escape but they pulled it off. Nikolas had managed to get them a flight from Athens to New York while Britt packed all their stuff in suite cases. Once everything was setup they snuck out and loaded there things into Nikolas's car. When they finally were up in the air and on their way to New York Nikolas couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what it would be like to finally meat his mom. Would she even recognize him? Probably not since he was a baby when she left. Then there was the question if she wanted him in her life. Stefan always told him that his mother Laura, that was her name, never wanted to leave him but had no choice. Knowing the history of his father he could believe that to be true. But growing up as a Cassadine and living on the Island wasn't all that bad. If his mother had taken him with her he never would have met Britt. And god did he love her. He couldn't envision his life without her. She made him a better person. She became the soul reason he got out of bed every morning. She in the past 4 years had become everything to him. And now she was having his child. They were young and inexperienced but they could do it. Even though he was beyond scared. But it did make him feel better knowing they were away from their crazy families. Now they could start their own life together with their baby. It would be so perfect.

"A runaway and an engaged woman on the same day…I can't believe it!" Britt said as she admired the ring on her finger.

"Don't forget to add expectant mother to the list." Nikolas said while he focused his eyes on the road.

"I don't care what anyone says. Proposing in the line to board the plane was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

"Well I was a little nervous you'd say no."

"I'm having your child and I agreed to run away with you. Actually if I'm not mistaken it was my idea to go on the run with you. Why would you think I'd say no?"

"I don't know I was just worried you'd think it's too soon."

"Is that why you said it in front of all those people?"

Nikolas nodded. It'd be harder to say no in front of all those people. Plus it was romantic and he was known for doing really romantic things.

"You have nothing to worry about." Britt said as she looked out at the road. That's when she saw a sign for a place called Kelly's Diner. "Can we stop there?" Britt pointed to the sign. "It's off the exit were supposed to take."

"Sure. I wonder how there coffee is because I could really use one right now."

A few minutes passed by till the two of them found themselves outside of Kelly's.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Could you order me a chi tea for my stomach?"

"Sure." Nikolas said as Britt gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They both walked into Kelly's and went their separate ways. Britt followed the signs that said restrooms and Nikolas walked up to the counter.

When he got to the counter there was a girl with medium curly hair standing there filing her nails. Without even looking up she seemed to notice Nikolas standing there. Continuing to fiddle with her nails she asked in a not so pleasant tone. "My name's Liz what can I get you?"

"Uhhh can I have a cup of chi tea and a cup of coffee with two sugars to go please?"

Liz looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She tried to find the words to speak but found it difficult.

"Um yeah sure!" She said as she started to rush around.

It took Liz a minute to get Britt's chi tea all fixed but once it was she set it on the counter and then hurried around the kitchen to pour Nik his coffee. Once she added his sugars she put the top on the coffee and was ready to turn it around and hand it to him.

"So are you new in town? I haven't seen you around." Liz said as she turned around. She nearly dropped the coffee when she saw a woman kiss the lips of the man in front of her. The woman then wrapped her arms around the man's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, when Liz saw the girls hand she noticed a huge diamond on her ring finger.

"Did you get my chi tea babe?" Britt sweetly asked.

"Of course I did." Nikolas said as he picked up the drink and handed it to Britt. "You feeling okay?"

"So far yes."

Nikolas smiled at his fiancé while he dropped a five dollar bill on the counter He then gave the waitress a look that said can I have my coffee now? Liz slowly handed Nikolas his coffee, completely shocked that he was taken. Especially to a girl like Britt. She didn't know why she hated the girl but she just did. And it was like once that girl walked into the room Liz never existed. That really bothered Liz because guys always gave her there undivided attention, no matter who was in the room.

"Thanks." The prince said.

The girl at the counter watched as the couple walked out of Kelly's. Oh how she wished to be that girl.

GHGHGHGH

"This is it." Nikolas said as he took a look up at the house in front of them.

"You ready for this?"

Nikolas gave a small nod. Britt then took her love's hand as they made their way up the steps and to the front door. Nikolas briefly paused before ringing the doorbell. They could both hear a woman on the other end of the door yelling that she was coming. And then before they knew it she was standing there in front of them.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Laura Spencer?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes…"

"Hi my name is Nikolas Cassadine…."

Laura took a good look at Nikolas and within seconds knew who he was.

"I'm your son."

"How did you…how do you…? Oh it doesn't matter I'm just so glad that you're here!" Laura said as she pulled her son in for a big hug. "I looked for you for so long but then your grandmother told me you died so I gave up but I knew I shouldn't have." She said crying

Britt stood there quietly and watched as her fiancé and mother hugged. Laura looked so happy to see him.

A few moments Laura pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Wow look at you! You're so grown up and handsome! And who do we have here." She said looking at Britt.

"Mom this is Britt…she's my fiancé."

"Wow that's just…would you two like to come in?" She said wiping more tears away.

Nikolas and Britt nodded. Laura then stepped back and opened the door further to let her son and his fiancé in. She then motioned over to the couch letting them know they could sit down.

"So um fiancé…that's great! I'd love to hear all about it but first tell why you're here. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"Well were here because we ran away."

"Laura I'm back with the bagels you wanted!" Luke said as he walked in from the kitchen to see his wife sitting on the couch across from two people he'd never seen before

"Luke honey this is Nikolas Cassadine…my son."

Luke looked completely shocked. Did she just say son? He thought her son died. Well at least that's what they were told.

"But I thought..."

"I did too but he's here."

Luke took a bagel out of the bag and set it on a plate he brought in with him. As soon as the smell hit Britt's nostrils she thought she was going to barf.

"Excuse me what kind of bagel is that?" Britt asked Luke.

"Onion why?"

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick!" Britt said putting her hand to her mouth.

Nikolas went to put his hand on Britt's back to rub it but before he could she got up from the couch. The brunette was about to ask where the bathroom was when Laura spoke.

"Over there first door on the right." Laura pointed.

Britt nodded and ran off to the bathroom. Nikolas was going to go after her but she waved him off.

"Was it something I said?"

"I'm sorry about that." Nikolas said. "Britt hasn't been feeling too well lately.

The room got quite for a few minutes when no one knew what to say. Finally Laura, after what felt like forever broke the silence.

"So you were telling me about how you ran away?"

"Yeah. See every summer for the last four years Britt has been staying with me and the rest of my family. Her parents couldn't be bothered with her so they'd ship her off to stay with us. After three years of staying with us Britt and I got close. Eventually we started dating and before I knew it she had to leave again. We stayed in touch and then this summer we were finally reunited. Things were going great between us… well until a couple of days ago. We had found out Britt was pregnant. And to make matters worse her mother had found out about us dating. So she talked with my grandmother and they agreed to have her sent away. And I just couldn't lose her. I thought about talking to Uncle Stefan to see if he could get them to change their minds but I knew it wouldn't work. If they wanted Britt gone then she'd be gone. So Britt suggested that we run away. Somewhere no one would find us. I had told her before about you and how I wanted to someday find and meet you. So we packed out bags, some cash and we hopped on the next plane to New York."

"Wow that's a lot to absorb." Laura admitted.

Nikolas nodded.

"And you said that Britt's your fiancé?"

"Yeah. I proposed yesterday. It just felt right." Nikolas said with a smile.

Laura smiled. "And you just got in today?"

"Yeah our flight landed early this morning."

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Britt and I were going to stay at the Port Charles Hotel."

Luke was going to respond back when he heard the sounds of his daughter crying.

"That must be your sister up from her nap. You stay here and Luke and I will be right back." Laura said as her and Luke got up from the couch and went upstairs.

Once they were up the stairs Nikolas could hear the bathroom door opening up. He looked up to see Britt walking out and coming toward him.

"Hey how you feeling Honey?"

"So much better. It was that damn onion bagel that got me." Britt said as she sat down on the couch and leaned into Nikolas's chest.

Nikolas gently stroked her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad. I hate seeing you sick."

"So what did you guys talk about while I was gracefully tossing my cookies?" Britt asked.

"Well…I told them about why we were running away and why we chose here."

"What'd they say?"

"Not much they seemed really shocked. Plus before we could really talk about it my sister started crying upstairs."

"You have a sister?" Britt said surprised.

"Yeah I can't believe it either."

Britt and Nikolas just sat there a few seconds while Nikolas continued to loving stroke her hair. Ms. Westbourne snuggled into Nik's chest more and while she did she got a glimpse of the diamond ring on her finger.

"Nik?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When you proposed at the airport…it wasn't just… it wasn't just because I'm pregnant was it? Because if that's the case then you can totally take it back." Britt said as her eye's filled with tears.

"Hey look at me." Nikolas said as he put his hand under her chin to lift her head up so she could look at him. "I proposed to you because I love you, I mean Britt, I'm on your side, okay? Don't you get that? I'm not going anywhere. We've been through so much together these past few years and those experiences that we shared connect people, you understand? They connected us."

"I guess I just- I sometimes get scared. You're the first person to ever love me unconditionally. Hell to love me at all. You're the only one who has ever cared about me. Everyone else has told me I was this horrible person. That I was unworthy. And my mother seems to think that I'm some horrible person too who's done these awful things." Britt said as tears trickled down her cheek.

"I-I-I know." Nikolas said as he gently wiped away the tears. "But let me tell you something. I'm right where I want to be right now, and I don't need you to worry about who you really are..." He said choking back his own tears. "Because that's the person that I want to be with."

"Oh Nikolas…"

Before Britt could get out anything else Nikolas captured his lips with her. The kiss was perfect. It was slow but sweet and sensual. It said everything Britt could ever want to hear or say to Nikolas. They loved each other more than anything. And they could do this. It would be hard but they could do it together.

* * *

Hey guys here's the last Brik story of the year! I hope you like it :) If you have any prompt ideas pass them on :)


	7. Say Something

**Say Something **

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

The months that Britt had been living in Port Charles had flown by. In the time that she had been living there she met three men. Patrick Drake, Nikolas Cassadine, and Alex Romenoff. Patrick was married to Robin one of the doctors at GH. When she met Robin they became good friends. Initially she had felt an attraction to the male doctor but when she found out he was married the attraction went away. After Patrick she met Nikolas. He was an honest to god prince. No really he was. They met on Fourth of July. Nikolas came across her at the park. Britt was leaning against a wall crying over being alone on the holiday. Ever since then they became friends. Then a couple of days later Britt met Alex. He like her was new to Port Charles. He was working at the PCPD as a detective. They met at Kelly's one day and seemed to hit it off. Shortly after they were a couple. And for months things were going good between them. Everything seemed fine. They even started living together. But things started to go south. Alex would come home from a bar most nights drunk as hell. Britt hated the drinking and finally told him one night that it had to stop. That's when he became violent with her. When it first happened it was a slap to the face but as the weeks went by it got worse. Last night Alex came home completely shitfaced socked her right in the eye. She tried covering it up the next morning but the bruise was so bad that she no makeup could hide it. When she got to work a few people asked her about her eye but she gave them some lame excuse and then walked off. Britt with most of her work day behind her walked over to the nurse's station. When got there she heard Nikolas calling to her.

"Britt?"

"Nikolas." Britt said as he walked toward her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Nikolas said as he got a good look at her face. "What happened to your eye?" He said going to gently touch it.

Britt backed away slightly before answering. "It's nothing really."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"So what are you doing here?" Britt said changing the subject.

"I came here to see if you'd like to get some dinner with me tonight a Kelly's. I haven't seen you in a while and thought you might like to catch up."

"…Sure I don't get off till seven so how does eight sound?"

"Sounds good."

Britt smiled before she walked away. Once she was out of sight Robin walked up to Nikolas.

"Hey Robin did Britt tell you what happened to her eye?" The prince asked.

"Yeah she said she walked into a door accidently."

"Hmmm."

**GHGHGHGH**

Nikolas had been sitting a Kelly's for a few minutes waiting for Britt. He was early so he figured he'd sit and wait for twenty minutes went by and Britt hadn't showed up he sent her a text message to see where she was. A few seconds later she said she was running late but was by the docks and should be there soon. When Britt got to the docks she bumped into Alex.

"Uh hey Alex what are you doing here? I thought you had to work real late."

"I did but I switched my shift with someone else. I thought you were supposed to be home."

"Well um...you said you were working late so I decided to go get something to eat."

"I told you last night I was getting the night off so I could be with you."

"Alex I would of remembered if you said that."

"You're going with that Cassadine man aren't you?" He said angrily.

"No….no I swear I'm just grabbing myself some dinner alone.

"Don't LIE to ME god dammit!" Alex yelled as he got right up in Britt's face. "I told you I didn't want you around him. What are you some kind of stupid bitch?!" He said as he forcefully grabbed Britt's wrists.

"Alex stop you hurting me!"

Before Britt had a chance to try and stop him Alex's hand connected with her cheek. The impact from the hit was so strong that Britt fell backwards and collided with the wood of the docks. Alex was never this mad before and it scared her. Trying to get away Britt slowly crawled over to the bench that was sitting against the wall. Alex grabbed onto Britt's legs and dragged her towards him.

"Please no! Stop!" Britt cried.

"Maybe if you didn't disobey me I wouldn't have to do this to you!"

Alex grabbed on to the brunettes hair and forcefully pulled her up to him. He could see the scared look in her eyes and the tears that were falling from them. Still angry he threw her against the payphone that was on the docks causing Britt to rub against every part of it as she fell. Out of the corner of her eye Britt saw her cell phone lying on the ground. Using all the energy she had left Britt crawled over to her phone. She hoped she could call for help and someone would save her. She reached the phone and clicked on the first number that popped up. Before Britt could find out if the call went through Alex pulled her up and threw over by the stairs.

Nikolas heard his phone ringing from his pocket. When he looked at screen it said Britt. Quickly he picked up.

"Britt? Where are you? I'm at Kelly's and your not here."

On the other end he heard loud screams and a male voice yelling. When he called out Britt's name she didn't respond. Instead he heard what sounded like Britt's voice screaming "no stop". Worried Nikolas got up from where he was sitting, put on his coat and, left Kelly's in search of Britt.

Britt, lying broken and battered on the ground was sobbing. Alex crouched down next to her causing her to flinch. "Britt look at what you fucking made me do! Why do you have to always make me so damn fucking mad?" Alex yelled.

When all Britt did was cry Alex got up spat in her face and kicked her in the stomach before walking off.

**GHGHGHGH**

_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

Britt wasn't sure how long she had been laying there. Was it ten minutes or then hours? All she knew was that she couldn't stop shaking and that she prayed a thousand times over for someone to come find her. The loud cries eventually stopped but tears still continued to fall from her eyes. She prayed Nikolas would come save her hell she hoped anybody would come save her but she was beginning to lose hope. She was losing hope and beginning to think that what Alex did was her fault. He wasn't the only one to physically hurt her. Her mother did it too. But she never hurt her this bad. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe she was just blind to what kind of man her boyfriend really was. Another few minutes passed by till she heard footsteps coming toward her. Another couple of seconds passed by till Britt saw Nikolas looking at her.

"Oh my god Britt are you okay?"

Was he really there? She was so out of it she couldn't be sure. Unable to speak she shook her head no for fear she'd be talking to herself.

"Who did this to you?" Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas is that really you?" Britt quietly asked needing to know if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

"Yes Britt it's me. I'm here so please tell me who did this to you."

Just thinking about what Alex did to her caused her to start crying again. "Alex." She rasped out.

Nikolas didn't know what to say. He never would have guessed Alex was an abuser. But that would explain Britt's swollen black and blue eye from earlier. Plus a lot of other questionable moments.

"He-he- was so mad at me. I- I shouldn't of disobeyed him. It's all my fault!" The fragile brunette uncontrollably sobbed.

"Hey listen to me It's not your fault. You didn't deserve any of this." Nikolas said as he watched a trickle of blood come down her cheek.

Through her tears Britt nodded.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital." Nikolas said as he lifted Britt into his arms.

Before Nikolas led them off to his car Britt said through her sobs. "I knew you'd find me."

Nikolas looked down at her and nearly cried when her saw broken state. She was so battered and bruised. " I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you in time. But I'm here now and I promise I won't EVER let Alex hurt you again."

* * *

Hey guys here's my latest one shot. I hope you like it. I had a little bit f a hard time writing it.


	8. Hit and Run

**Hit and Run**

It was a stormy dark night. Britt had just finished up at the hospital and was on her way to Wyndermere. Britt could hear her phone going off in her purse. When she tried to get it, it slipped out of her fingers and fell underneath the passenger seat. Not wanting to fiddle with her cell while driving Britt pulled over and shut off her car to find her phone. After about twenty minutes of trying to retrieve her phone she finally got it, When Britt went to turn her car back on the engine wouldn't turn over. Just Britt's luck. She tried it again and again and again but with no avail. She thought about getting out and checking under the hood but that wouldn't help since she knew nothing about cars. She then thought about calling triple A but when she went to call out her phone said she had no service. What was she to do? There was house a couple yards back. She could always walk to the house and ask to use their phone. Britt grabbed her purse, phone and keys and quickly got out of the car. She figured if she ran fast she wouldn't get too wet. Britt checked both ways before going to cross the road. She wasn't even half way into the road when there was a car not too far off into the distance speeding her way.

Sabrina's judgment was clouded. She just found out she was pregnant. The news completely shook her. She probably shouldn't even be driving but she had a stupid shift to get to at work. The more she thought about it all the faster she drove. Patrick chose Robin. Robin, Robin, Robin! He wouldn't want her even if the baby was his. He'd think she was just as awful as Britt was. Britt there's another woman she'd like to run over. She and Robin were the bane of her existence. Sabrina closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down. Both woman really got under her skin. When she opened her eyes she could see what looked like Britt walking into the middle of the road. She knew she should have slowed down but her body had plans of their own. Britt noticed a car coming toward her and looked directly into the drivers eyes. It was Sabrina. Before she could get out of the way Sabrina rammed her foot on the gas and barreled down the road as the front of her car crashed into Britt. Britt's body went flying into the air due to the impact of getting hit by the car. A few seconds later her body landed with a loud thud on the ground. Sabrina should have stopped to see if Britt was okay but she didn't have it in her to do it.

**GHGHGHGH**

"God it's coming down real bad out there." Carly said as she snuggled into Jax's chest

Jax nodded as they both watched the rain come down outside there window. A few seconds passed by till they both saw a woman walking in the middle of the road towards their house. Then they saw a car run right over the woman.

"Did you see that?!" Carly asked as she sat up.

"That car didn't even stop."

Carly got up from where they were sitting and rushed over to the coat rack by the door to grab her coat. When she got it on she opened the door and rushed out to the woman lying on the ground. When Carly knelt down she turned the girls face to see if could make out who they were. It was Dr. Britt Westbourne.

"Britt it's me Carly. Can you hear me?"

A moments later Jax came out under an umbrella. He rushed over to his wife to see what was going on.

"Is the woman okay?"

"No." Carly said as she went to check her pulse. "She's got a pulse but it's a little weak. Go inside and call 911!" Carly yelled.

Jax handed Carly the umbrella before running inside to call an ambulance

**GHGHGHGH**

"What do we have here?" Patrick asked as he walked up to a stretcher coming toward him.

"We have a hit in run victim. Pulse is a little weak and there seems to be some trauma to the head."

When Patrick got a look at the victim he realized it was Britt.

"What happened?"

"She was out by my house and Jax and I saw this car just plow right through her." Carly said.

Patrick was about to wheel Britt off when he heard Britt rasp out. "Where am I?"

"Britt its Patrick. You're at GH. Do you remember what happened to you?"

There was long pause before Britt said. "Car broke down…went to get help…then this bright light was there and I blacked out… I was… trying to get home… to Nikolas. Where is he?!" She began to frantically ask.

"I left him a message he should be on his way here. Now tell us Britt did you get a look at who was driving the car?" Carly asked.

The injured doctor laid there in silence for a few seconds before Patrick decided that she could wait to tell them who did it. That it was more important to get her checked out first.

"Wait!" Britt said before being wheeled out to a cubicle. "I remember who it was…it was… Sabrina."

Just as she said that Sabrina was walking through the elevator doors. Luckily no one but Felix saw her as she made her way over to the nurses station.

"You won't believe it! Someone ran over the Britch." Felix excitedly squealed. "The person who did it should get a gold medal or better yet a parade in their honor!"

"I know I saw her…"

"Boy would I like to shake the hand of the person who knocked the wicked witch of the Westbourne out! And to think a car was the thing to do it. I would have thought a bucket of water would have done the trick." He said with a little giggle.

"Uh…Felix…promise me you won't get mad but I have to talk to you about something…"

**GHGHGHGH **

"Carly?" Nikolas called as he stepped out of the elevator.

Carly waved from where she was sitting and got up to meet him.

"I got your message. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in cubicle one with Patrick. She regained conscious and things seem to be going okay."

Nikolas let out a sigh of relief before he said "You said it was a hit and run. Do they know who did it?"

"Yea Britt was able to ID them. It was Sabrina Santiago."

"Really?" He said shocked.

"Yeah Britt seemed pretty sure."

Nikolas looked across the room to see Sabrina talking with Felix. He decided he'd go over there and have a chat with Sabrina.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked as she watched Nik start to go over to the to nurses.

"I have to have a little chat with Miss Santiago."

"Sabrina don't worry you won't go to jail. When the judge finds out you ran Britt off the road he'll praise you for it."

"Nikolas?" Sabrina said as she saw him walk up behind Felix.

"Nikolas will be thanking us too!"

"Felix…"

"He doesn't really love her. He's only with her out of pity. But listen. The only thing we can do now is just pray that ugly bitch is dead."

Nikolas was beyond pissed. Sabrina could even see it in his eyes. When she didn't respond Felix wondered why but once he saw the expression her face he realized why she was so quiet.

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

Sabrina nodded. Felix turned around and was going to explain himself but didn't even get the chance when Nikolas punched him as hard as he could in the face. Felix went down like a ton of bricks and immediately Sabrina was at his side.

"How could you?" Sabrina cried.

"If he or you say OR do anything to hurt Britt again I will show you just how pissed we Cassadine's can get when you mess with what's ours." The prince seethed

If there was ever a time when you could see a bit of Stavros in him it was now. Nikolas's eyes were glazed over and dark. His fists were clenched along with his jaw. He was beyond fuming.

Nikolas saw Patrick and left Sabrina and Felix so go find out how Britt was doing.

'How's Britt is she okay?"

Patrick noticed Felix getting up from the floor and Sabrina helping him up. He thought of asking Nikolas if that was his doing but decided not to.

"She's okay. There was some slight head trauma but things seem to be normal as far as that goes. So I'd say aside from some bumps and bruises she'll be just fine. She'll be in a lot of pain but she'll be just fine."

"Thank god. Can I see her?" Nikolas asked.

Patrick nodded. "We got her set up in a room and she's resting comfortably. But I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. She's been asking for you all night."

Dr. Drake led him to Britt's room. When opened the door Britt was laying on her side. She looked so sad.

"Britt?"

Britt's eyes shot open and she turned her head to see her boyfriend in the doorway. She tried to get up out of bed but winced at the pain.

"Hey, hey don't get up." Nikolas said as he rushed to her side.

"Nikolas I'm so glad you're here."

"Well when Carly called I was at the jewelers and I didn't get her message till after I left. But when I did I got here as soon as I could. I would have been in here sooner but when I found out her ran you over I had to go have a talk with them."

"And how'd it go." Britt asked. She was curious as to what Nikolas so Sabrina.

"Well she and Felix were over at the nurse's station and Felix opened up a mouth about you and well about us so I let him have it. Punched him right in the face and then I told them if they touched/ talked shit about what's mine again I'd go all Cassadine on their asses."

My hero Britt thought.

"I've been wanting to punch Felix for so long. But I'm glad you got to do it,"

Nikolas smiled. Britt seemed like she was her old self. Aside from the bruises that is.

"Come lay with me?" Britt sweetly asked Nikolas.

Nikola nodded. He got up from the foot of the bed and gently laid himself next to Britt. She then did her best to turn her body so she was laying against his chest. They laid there in silence for a few moments till Nikolas spoke up.

"You know I was planning on waiting to do this. I thought it'd be better to have this whole romantic evening set up. But when I got the call from Carly about you I just realize I couldn't wait any longer."

Britt looked up at Nikolas to see him pulling a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

"Life's too short Britt and what happened today proves that. I don't wanna spend another second like this. So with that being said. Britt, Sweetheart….Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

Britt's jaw dropped. Did he just propose to her? Her eyes immediately started to well up and she began to cry.

"Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No it's okay. I'm just crying because…well because… yes Nikolas I will merry you!" Britt said as she tightly wrapped her arms around the prince.

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her so thankful she said yes.

"I just wish you could have asked me when it didn't look like someone ran me over with a dump truck." Britt laughed as she removed on of her hands from Nik to wipe her tears away.

Nikolas let out a chuckle as he held on tighter. After all this she still found a reason to laugh.

* * *

Hey guys here's the latest one shot. I'll be working on another one soon so be on the look out for it.


End file.
